


Love, Class Of ‘95

by darlingDesires



Category: The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Fandom
Genre: its a real bonding moment, just some senior year shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingDesires/pseuds/darlingDesires
Summary: Duck and Juno pull off a senior prank during their last year of high school!





	Love, Class Of ‘95

"C'mon, Juno, don't be a nark," Duck chuckled with loving tease in his voice.

"I'm not!" Juno rebuted. "I just wanted to remind you we could get arrested for this."

"Arrested for what?" Duck asked incredulously. " _Tresspassin_ '?"

"Yes!"

Duck scoffed, setting the stool down. "Since when do you care 'bout the law?"

"Since Annie's brother 'came a cop," Juno justified, leaning against a locker. "You know that son of a gun hates me, he'll jump at any chance he gets to put me in a cell for the night."

"Cop schmop. Nothin' great gets done by respectin' authority." He turned back. "Hand me the plastic wrap?"

"Someday, Duck Newton, you'll get yours." Juno shook her head, reaching into the bag on her arm to retrieve a thin box of clear plastic wrap. She placed it in Duck's waiting hand.

"Sure, you too." Duck took the box and began pulling sheets of the clear plastic out, stretching it across the doorframe. "Really though. You don't have to worry that much, it's just a harmless senior prank."

"I mean... guess you're right, if you overlook the tresspassin'." Juno rolled her eyes as Duck finished with the plastic wrap. She handed him the poster board, then the marker, and she stepped back to watch.

"These four years have been a hell of a ride. See you never," Duck spoke as he wrote. "Love, class of '95."

"I dunno 'bout 'see you _never_ '," Juno interjected, crossing her arms. "I mean, it's a small enough town."

"The idea's there," Duck justified.

"I guess."

"Is somebody there?" Called a voice from down the hall.

" _Shit_!" Juno cursed through a whisper, looking at an equally panicked Duck. " _It’s_ _Sheriff_ _Owens_!"

"I know who it is!" Duck hissed back, slapping the note against the plastic wrap and stepping down from the stool as quietly as he could.

"Hello?" Called the Sheriff, hearing a marker fall to the floor through clumsy fingers.

"Aw shit," Juno gripped the bag tight in her hands. "Shit, shit, _shit_ , I _knew_ somethin' was gonna happen."

"We gotta get out of here," Duck grabbed Juno by the arm. "You know damn well I can't lie my way outta this!”

"You can't lie yourself outta _anythin_ '!"

"Well--that's not the point! Let's go!"

Duck grabbed the stool in one hand and took Juno by the wrist, running towards the back entrance of the school. Once they’d exited the building, they turned on their heel and began laughing a joyous and pure laugh, powered by the adrenaline of almost being caught.

It was a day neither would forget. Even as the years wore on and the edges of the picture became blurred, they still smile, because they remembered the feeling of being free.

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to @big-gay-smol-bean on Tumblr for the request!<3


End file.
